


untitled jihan

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ... i write about cuddling too much lol, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Practice ran really, really late that night—Soonyoung wanted the chorus choreography to be perfect, and it took longer than expected, the morning sun threatening to peek over the horizon sometime soon as the boys silently, exhaustedly wander back to the dorm in a horde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled jihan

**Author's Note:**

> omg so this is completely irrelevant, but honestly, i used to be such a jeongcheol anti... but i kind of prefer it over jihan lately? if we're being honest, jihancheol is the best and cutest possible option, but man. jeongcheol is real y'all... expect some jeongcheol sooner or later !!
> 
> i think this is unfinished? i found it on my laptop, but i honest to god don't remember writing it! the file says i wrote it in like, march... it's a little boring, but cute, i think. i figured i'd post it. enjoy!

                Practice ran really, really late that night—Soonyoung wanted the chorus choreography to be perfect, and it took longer than expected, the morning sun threatening to peek over the horizon sometime soon as the boys silently, exhaustedly wander back to the dorm in a horde.

                When they all get back, most of them are too tired to shower. This doesn’t include Jeonghan, however, because he didn’t get to shower yesterday, and he’s out of dry shampoo. He gets the last shower tonight, after some bargaining. Only 6 of them are showering tonight, the rest decide to take care of it tomorrow. He figures he should have hot water left. By the time he gets in the shower, everyone is pretty much done washing their faces outside the shower stall, so he gets some alone time. Up until the hot water runs out, of course. He lost track of time.

                Finally stepping out of the bathroom, Jeonghan finds that all the lights are off and the dorm is already silent, sleeping bodies curled up in bunkbeds and makeshift floor beds in the living room. Someone had haphazardly tossed Jeonghan’s pillow on the couch, meaning someone took his bed. They’ll get an earful in the morning, for sure—Jeonghan hates sleeping on the couch. He’d lay out a floor bed, but he can’t be bothered to find one in the dark.

                So, his only choice is to find someone who will share their space for the night.

                His immediate thought is Jisoo. He’s close with Junhui and Seungcheol, sure, but Seungcheol will definitely be cranky and Junhui has a tendency to sprawl out when he sleeps. Plus, Jeonghan finds Jisoo sleeping on a lower bunk in the first bedroom he tiptoes into.

                Jeonghan squats beside the bed and gently nudges Jisoo until he inhales deeply and opens his eyes to look at him. He’s unsmiling from exhaustion, but at ease.

                “Can I sleep here tonight?” He asks under his breath, leaning into Jisoo’s ear.

                “Why?” Jisoo’s reply isn’t angry. Curious, if anything.

                “Someone took my bed and I don’t wanna sleep on the couch.”

                Jisoo doesn’t even nod before scooching over and lifting his blanket, patting the space beside him. Jeonghan can’t curl up beside him fast enough. He sighs as soon as he hits the mattress, his muscles achy from practice.

                Usually, on the occasions Jeonghan ended up sharing a bed with Jisoo, they never faced eachother. They’d always turn away from each other or lay on the same side, one occasionally tossing an arm over the other. But now, it seems Jisoo is too tired to turn around, because he wiggles back towards Jeonghan and replaces Jeonghan’s pillow with his arm. It’s not as soft as his pillow, but Jeonghan thinks that’s alright, because it’s smooth and warm—albeit a bit sweaty.

                He should feel something when Jisoo takes his hand—curled tightly into his own chest, between them—and holds it loosely in his. He brings it close to his chin, stopping short from kissing the older’s knuckles. It’s strange, there’s really no time for sentiment; they only get a couple hours of sleep until they have to practice again. But somehow, Jisoo manages to show Jeonghan some affection, letting go of Jeonghan’s hand and carding his own through Jeonghan’s damp hair.

                “Ah, you smell really, really good. I should’ve showered too.” He comments quietly, letting the pads of his fingers circle gently under his ear, resting at his hairline. Jeonghan has to keep himself from crooking his neck up to meet the touch—instead settling for slinging an arm over his hip and letting his eyes droop shut. He almost feels bad that he just let Jisoo hold him to sleep, instead of vice versa, but he figures that must’ve been what he wanted.

                It takes them both less than a minute to fall asleep. When they wake up, it feels like they slept for even less time, Jisoo’s hand still in Jeonghan’s hair and Jeonghan’s legs intertwined with Jisoo’s just as they had been last night.

                It’s really morning now, not just sunrise, and they smile at eachother when they’re both woken up by a loud shout from the living room. Probably Seungkwan, they think, he’s always energetic in the morning. More than anything, they think it’s nice to be still together for so long, uninterrupted, even if it’s just to lay down and sleep.


End file.
